


C(s)es derniers temps

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Disease, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Dates, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Regret, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc savait que sa mère était malade depuis un moment. Il n'avait juste pas voulu s'avouer à quel point. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de regarder les choses en face, de dresser le bilan et, peut-être aussi, de se rappeler que la vie ne s'arrête pas aussi facilement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C(s)es derniers temps

**Author's Note:**

> De tous mes textes, c'est sans doute le plus personnel. Il y a tellement de moi là-dedans que je ne saurais même pas comment nous démêler, lui et moi...  
> J'avais d'abord pensé à le faire éditer en tant que nouvelle et j'y ai renoncé. Je n'ai pas envie de "vendre" ces mots-là. 
> 
> Merci à Jen qui a accepté de braver ses hormones de femme enceinte pour me corriger. Et merci à Pitou également ;)
> 
> Ce texte-là, il est dédié à une année merdique.  
> Pour Maman, pour Didier, pour ce qu'on n'a pas le temps de dire ou de faire.

 

_Pour Maman, pour Didier, pour ce qu'on n'a pas le temps de dire ou de faire._

 

  
            L'air est frisquet quand Marc sort du tramway. Une rafale de vent chargée de feuilles mortes hésitant entre sécheresse et humidité balaye le grand parking aux airs de zone commerciale. Celui-ci indique sûrement complet depuis des heures, mais ça n'empêche pas le flot des visiteurs de s'y engouffrer dans l'espoir illusoire d'y trouver une place. En désespoir de cause, ils finissent tous par se garer un peu n'importe comment, sur le gazon ou à cheval sur les trottoirs. Il est même parfois difficile pour les piétons de se frayer un chemin entre les voitures stationnées en vrac.

            Marc slalome comme il peut tout en resserrant les pans de sa veste autour de lui. Il a hésité à prendre sa moto, mais ce petit crachin pénétrant qui ne cesse de tomber depuis des jours l'en a dissuadé. Comme si le temps s'était mis au diapason de son humeur. Après tout, peut-être que les choses auraient eu une saveur différente si un timide soleil printanier avait fait son apparition, un peu comme une main qui se tend pour vous réconforter. Ou est-ce que la détresse ne serait pas plus insoutenable quand tout fleurit et revient à la vie autour de vous ? Une sinistre farce dont, pour une fois, il ne goûtait pas l'ironie.         

            Il hausse les épaules et sent une moue amère lui ourler les lèvres. C'était toujours comme ça. Il faut qu'il se pose des questions cons, incapable qu'il est de s'en empêcher…

            Marc se secoue et presse le pas en sentant poindre l'averse derrière le crachin. Les quelques personnes à sa hauteur font de même et aucune d'elles ne lève les yeux sur l'imposante masse de la tour qui les surplombe. Une vingtaine d'étages apparemment. Marc ne les a jamais comptés. Par contre, il sait qu'ils sont bien pratiques vus du ciel. Un de ses amis pilote a l'habitude de rigoler en disant que la tour du C.H.U est un phare pour aviateur tant on la voit de loin, même les jours de brouillard.

            Le complexe s'est encore agrandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il y est venu. On a même construit une résidence hôtelière au pied, accolée à un hall flambant neuf. Marc se demande furtivement qui aurait envie de dormir au milieu du ballet des ambulances et des quelques hélicoptères. Les familles peut-être... Cette idée lui colle une drôle de nausée. Il a l'impression que la raison d'être de ce building est intéressée. Une manière détournée de profiter de la douleur des proches. De faire de la mort et de la maladie un business comme un autre.

            Après les labos pharmaceutiques, les chaînes hôtelières.

            Ça lui laisse un sale arrière-goût, mais il l'oublie vite en pénétrant dans le grand hall d'accueil. L'endroit est spacieux, noyé de monde et pourtant tellement vide avec ses guichets parfaitement alignés et les gens qui y circulent. Un peu comme un hall d'aéroport. Les mêmes regards creux, les mêmes gens qui rient, d'autres qui s'embrassent et d'autres qui ne font qu'attendre, un papier froissé entre les mains.

            Marc n'y fait pas trop attention. À la place, il fait un détour par la cafétéria pour aller acheter du café. Deux ou trois, il hésite. Il hausse les épaules et en commandes trois. Au pire, il le boira ce grand crème sûrement trop sucré.

            Pour une fois, il ne peste pas contre la queue qui s'étend devant lui et ces gens qui n'en finissent pas de passer commande. Même cette grosse dondon qui hésite pendant une plombe entre deux beignets – pour finalement prendre les deux – ne récolte aucun claquement de langue agacé.

            En fait, il se sent un peu vide. Anesthésié depuis que son père l'a appelé. Il a l'impression d'avoir mis son cerveau sur pause. Ses yeux enregistrent des images qui s'impriment sur sa rétine, mais rien ne demeure ancré en lui. Ce sont ses jambes qui le portent de leur propre chef. Un peu lourdes, un peu faiblardes. Elles avancent pourtant, comme douées d'une volonté propre.

            Les gobelets brûlants en équilibre sur un plateau de carton recyclé, ses jambes le conduisent ensuite au kiosque. On y trouve un peu de tout, du coloriage pour les gamins au DVD porno. Mais honnêtement, qui se paluche dans un hosto ? Il se détourne les magazines et les cartes à collectionner pour se diriger vers un monticule central qui accueille les derniers bouquins sortis. Quelques « phénomènes planétaires » comme vantent les bandeaux rouges glissés autour des livres, et d'autres titres plus discrets. Il dédaigne les romances et autres comédies à l'eau de rose. Du _mélomerde_ , comme disent ses parents avec un petit rictus moqueur.

            Lui, ça lui arrive d'en lire. Ce n'est certes pas son genre de prédilection mais, de temps en temps, Marc est comme tout le monde. Il a besoin de souffler. De s'évader sans se prendre la tête. Il sourit comme un con en se rappelant les vieux Harlequin piqués à sa grand-mère qu'il planquait sous son lit. Pas tant parce qu'un mec qui lisait _ça_ était mal vu. Non, le vrai problème était le « ça », et ce petit snobisme dont ses vieux se défendaient pourtant.

            C'est pour ça que Marc sait qu'elle ne lira jamais ce genre de choses. Alors il se détourne et commence à fouiller dans les polars. Quelques grands noms se partagent la tête de gondole. Ces mêmes _best-sellers_ qu'on retrouve dans les gares et les FNAC. Marc feuillette quelques quatrièmes de couvertures sans grande conviction avant de repérer la dernière sortie de Camilla Läckberg. Ça fera l'affaire…

            Il prend le volume – le dernier exemplaire disponible, celui qui est un peu corné – et le tend à la vendeuse. Elle encaisse automatiquement son règlement, emballe le bouquin et il quitte le kiosque. C'en est fini du répit…

 

            Marc traverse le hall et emprunte un ascenseur. Immense, démesuré. Qui ne l'élève que d'un seul étage. Eh oui, parce que ce premier élévateur ne fait que l'emmener dans un autre hall, celui de la grande tour. Là débute le vrai périple. Marc appuie sur le bouton d'appel et attend. Les étages clignotent. Parfois les portes s'ouvrent mais, soit l'ascenseur est plein, soit il continue de descendre.

            Trois ou quatre d'entre eux se succèdent avant que Marc ne puisse enfin s'engouffrer dans une des cabines. Elle est aussi spacieuse que la première, suffisamment large pour y loger un brancard, mais bondée comme elle est, elle parait surtout terriblement exiguë. L'ascenseur sent le vomi, et il devine sans peine pourquoi les gens ne se tassent pas jusqu'au fond. Il enfouit son nez dans le col roulé de son chandail noir pour éviter que la nausée ne s'empare de lui.

            L'ascenseur interrompt sa course un nombre incalculable de fois. Presque à chaque étage. Là encore, Marc ne ressent aucune impatience. Il ne reste que ce truc dans ses tripes, ce nœud qui l'empêche de respirer correctement et l'oblige à inspirer profondément. Tant pis pour l'odeur de vomi.

            Finalement, arrive son étage. Le chiffre 19 clignote sur le cadran et les portes s'ouvrent. Ils ne sont plus que deux dans l’ascenseur. La jeune femme, qui était avec lui, lui sourit tristement et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Elle n'y croit guère plus que lui, mais il lui rend son salut. Par politesse. Parce que Marc est bien élevé, quoiqu'il aime prétendre.

            À droite des ascenseurs, deux panneaux en forme de flèches sont accolés. Marc repère la bonne direction : « Unité 10. Gastro-entérologie ».

            D'un pas qu'il espère décidé, il s'avance dans le couloir qui forme un T à l'autre extrémité. Dans celui-ci, quelques infirmières discutent entre elles ou avec des internes. Des aides-soignantes poussent des chariots de soin et quelques rires retentissent même, échappés d'une salle de repos à la porte mal fermée.

            Marc aimerait que ce couloir n'en finisse pas. Juste pour avoir plus de temps. Ça n'est pas comme s'il en avait manqué pourtant. Mais on n'est jamais prêt pour ça. Il aurait voulu continuer à enfouir sa tête dans le sable, à faire comme si ce n'était pas grave, comme si les choses étaient trop distantes pour l'atteindre.

            Arrivé à l'embranchement du T, il se rend compte que là est sa destination. Juste en face de lui, la chambre 210. La porte en est entrouverte sans qu'on voie pour autant ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Marc réajuste la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule, resserre sa prise sur le plateau de cafés, respire un grand coup et s'avance.

           

            Quand il entre, elle ouvre aussitôt les yeux et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas un de ces ersatz fatigués qu'offrent parfois les gens qui souffrent pour rassurer leurs proches. Non, ce sourire-là est tendre, sincèrement réjoui. Il rosit les joues et fait briller les yeux de sa mère.

            Pourtant, il manque de ne pas la reconnaître. Les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés et émaciés, elle a l'air d'avoir pris trente ans d'un coup. Il est même sur le point de faire demi-tour et de s'excuser en disant qu'il s'est trompé de chambre. Mais ce sourire l'arrête, tout comme une familiarité dans l'expression. En fait, à ce moment, sa mère est une copie conforme de sa grand-mère presque âgée de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

            Cette idée lui donne envie de hurler quand son cerveau raccroche enfin les wagons. Pourtant il reste et se force à faire un pas en avant. Il ôte son sac à dos et sa veste qu'il pose sur la table à roulettes destinée aux repas, à côté du plateau de café.

_Maman, dit-il un peu platement quand il revient finalement vers elle.

            Elle lui tend faiblement les bras et il essaye de lui rendre son sourire. De ne pas avoir l'air trop… Trop quoi ? Catastrophé ? Coupable ? Miséreux ?

            Il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle l'a toujours été, mais son corps, lui, est si petit, si frêle. Elle a toujours été mince, ce n'est pas simplement un effet de la maladie. Depuis son adolescence, Marc se fait l'effet d'une grande brute pataude à côté d'elle. Un gros lourdaud à côté d'une petite silhouette fine.

            Il l'enveloppe dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

            Quand il la relâche, elle se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers et Marc prend quelques secondes pour l'observer avant qu'ils ne commencent à parler. C'est fou – et peut-être un peu couillon – mais en dépit de sa première impression, sa mère n'a pas vraiment changé dans le fond.           
            Pourtant Marc a toujours cru que la mort laissait une empreinte sur les gens qu'elle s'apprêtait à emporter. Il avait assez de copains infirmiers pour le savoir, surtout lorsqu'il les retrouvait au petit matin. Quand Marc revenait de soirée et qu'eux finissaient leurs gardes. C'était le moment qu'ils choisissaient pour partager un café. Les mecs décompressaient alors de leurs nuits, racontaient les patients, les familles, les décès, parfois avec moult détails scabreux. Pas par voyeurisme, mais parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Besoin de mettre des mots sur l’indicible pour le tenir à distance, pour le rendre moins réel et moins effrayant.

            Aussi Marc ne s'était-il pas attendu à cela. Alors oui, elle a le teint cireux, jaune. En fait, la jaunisse a même flétri le blanc de ses yeux. Un peu comme si on l'avait entièrement baignée dans une solution à base de Bétadine. Mais si l'on excepte ceci et tout l'appareillage médical – entrelacs de tuyauteries et de bips réguliers –, rien ne laisse transparaître la gravité de son état.

_Je suis contente de te voir, mon chéri, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

            Et Marc comprend qu'ils ne parleront pas de _ça._ Égoïstement, ça le soulage. Il n'en a pas envie. Il veut qu'on le laisse oublier encore quelques heures que sa mère va mourir.

            Il vient alors s'asseoir au bout du lit, un genou replié sous lui en faisant attention à ne pas mettre les pieds sur le lit.

            _Tu peux me relever un peu le lit, mon cœur ? demande sa mère en désignant du doigt la télécommande.

            Quand il parvient enfin à comprendre le mécanisme de ce foutu engin, il s’exécute, retenant un gémissement quand le visage de sa mère se crispe un peu.

_Tu as fait bonne route ?

_Oui, ça a été. Ils nous emmerdent encore avec leurs putains de grèves…

            Sa mère esquisse un sourire faible mais indubitablement amusé. Elle a passé des années à lui seriner de parler correctement, mais a fini par abdiquer. Marc est incapable d'aligner trois phrases sans jurer. C'est comme ça, on ne le changera plus.

_Et pour aller travailler, tu t'en sors ?

_Ouais, j'ai pris la moto les jours où c'était vraiment trop le bordel.

_Tu fais attention, hein ? Pas trop vite !

            Marc ne répond rien et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a son permis deux roues et qu'il entend ces mises en garde, il sourit. Sa mère s'est toujours inquiétée à cause de la moto. Ça l'a longtemps agacé, mais il comprend maintenant. C'est terrifiant de savoir que l'on est impuissant, de se demander si ceux que l'on aime ne vous seront pas arrachés dans les secondes à venir. Avant, il était trop jeune et trop con. Il pensait jusque que «  _sa reum »_ disait ça pour l'emmerder, pour le brider, pour l'empêcher de ressentir cette folle excitation de glisser son corps dans le sillage de la moto. Libre et conquérant. Porté par l'air de la course.

_Papa n'est pas encore là ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_Non, il avait rendez-vous pour un chantier ce matin. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais bon… Tu le connais, il fait sa tête de cochon, mais c'est pas avec ce qu'il va toucher de la retraite…

_C'est au black ? demanda Marc en réalignant les quelques effets personnels qui traînent sur la table de chevet.

            Sa mère se contente d'acquiescer, la tête posée contre ses oreillers.

_Tant mieux, renchérit Marc. De toute façon, vu ce que ces rats du RSI vont lui filer, c'est pas la peine de s'emmerder à cotiser, j'te le dis…

            En vérité, il est inquiet. Et dégoûté. Se casser le cul à trimer toute une vie, et ça pourquoi ? Se retrouver avec deux-cents balles de retraite et crever à soixante-dix balais ? Si c'est ça la vie, ça pue franchement la merde…

            Ouais, et si c'était vraiment que ça ?

            Marc autorise son esprit à vagabonder quelques instants. À s'égarer dans ce sentiment de vide et de vacuité qui le tenaille depuis… Hé bien, depuis toujours en fait.

            Pourquoi ?

            Ça, c'est la question qui le hante quotidiennement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là si tout se résume à se lever tous les matins, à souffrir pour ensuite crever à moitié seul ? Fourmi parmi les fourmis. Un petit engrenage de la société. Une pierre de la condition humaine. Même pas indispensable.

            Il sait – ou plutôt il a toujours confusément perçu – que son père était tenaillé par cette même question. Nuit et jour, elle l'obsède. La peur d'avoir raté sa vie, de passer à côté de quelque chose d'autre. De louper l'évidence qui ferait que ça n'est pas _que ça_.

            Sa mère, elle, ne s'est jamais appesantie sur ce genre d'interrogations. À sa manière, ce petit bout de blondinette d'à peine cinquante kilos est le pilier de cette famille. Un roc croisé avec un glaçon, aurait dit sa frangine. Inébranlable.

            Marc ne l'a jamais vue pleurer. Ou même s'effondrer. Il a surpris de la colère, de la lassitude, de la fatigue. Mais jamais il ne l'a vue vaincue. Pas même aujourd'hui alors qu'elle le contemple avec un gentil sourire en dépit de la maladie qui la terrasse.

            La morsure de la culpabilité le secoue. S'égarer dans ses pensées maintenant, c'est comme de leur voler un peu de ce temps si précieux qui s’égraine désormais inéluctablement. Il lui prend alors la main et elle la serre en retour. Comme toujours, il s'émerveille de la fraîcheur et de la force sèche de ces petits doigts à la peau rendue calleuse par une vie de travail débutée trop jeune.

            Il regarde leurs mains jointes et chasse la boule qui lui obstrue la gorge. Si elle ne pleure pas, il ne pleurera pas non plus. Ce serait idiot. Et puis à quoi ça servirait ?

_Tiens, je t'ai amené un livre. Papa me disait que tu te faisais chier…

            La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a plus vraiment la force de lire. Ses mains sont trop faibles pour tenir longtemps les lourds volumes, sans parler du sommeil contre lequel elle ne parvient plus à lutter. De plus en plus long. De plus en plus profond. Chaque jour, son corps perd un peu plus de terrain.

            Elle le sait. Il le sait.

            Mais aucun des deux ne dit rien.

            Les bouquins, c'est leur rituel à eux. Le cadeau de tous les Noëls, de tous les anniversaires et de toutes les visites à l'hosto. De toute façon, avec ce foutu crabe qui lui a dévoré les tripes, elle ne s'alimente plus depuis des mois autrement qu'avec une poche. Alors à la place des chocolats, il continue d'amener des bouquins. Ces mots qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de lire à l'époque où elle trimait pour les élever, lui et ses sœurs.

            Parce que, disait-elle, ça lui prenait trop de temps et qu'après elle ne faisait rien. Mais putain, ce que Marc lui en a voulu à l'époque de ne pas se laisser aller à rien faire. Il a tempêté, argumenté, râlé, mais rien n'y a fait. Le boulot, le ménage, les courses, le linge, tout ça passait avant les bouquins. Sauf qu'une fois à la retraite, elle a à peine eu l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu que, déjà, la maladie l'avait happée.

            Comme si une amère ironie lui déniait soudain le droit de vivre pour elle. Comme si, une fois son devoir accompli, ses enfants élevés, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de s'attarder ici. Marc trouve ça injuste. Parce qu'elle aura eu si peu de temps rien qu'à elle, pour faire ce qui lui plaisait vraiment, pour profiter de la vie.

            Et puis il se sent encore vachement trop jeune et trop incomplet pour perdre sa mère. Ouais, il a bientôt la trentaine et ça fait un bail qu'il ne téléphone plus autant qu'il le devrait. Les appels quotidiens de ses études se sont mués en une conversation hebdomadaire, puis mensuelle. Quand il y pense…

            Loin des yeux…

            Et putain ce qu'il regrette son égoïsme. Parce qu'il sait qu'il va la perdre… Mais en vérité, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il pense. C'est à elle. Elle a tout fait, tout donné pour ses mômes. Et pour quoi en retour ? Quelques appels passés avec lassitude, avec mauvaise volonté parfois. Pour des excuses foireuses. Un téléphone qui ne capte pas, un mal de gorge factice, une fatigue un peu illusoire…

            C'est con mais, à cet instant, Marc se demande si ce n'est pas un peu leur faute tout ça, à lui et aux frangines. S'ils n'auraient pas pu tenir la maladie à distance en remplissant la vie de leur mère. Jusqu'à bouffer toute la place, jusqu'à la rendre immortelle, car rien d'autre qu'eux n'aurait pu l'approcher.

            Est-ce qu'elle a renoncé à se battre en pensant que ses mômes n'en avaient plus rien à foutre d'elle? Qu'elle était devenue un simple accessoire, un élément du paysage de leurs vies ? D'ailleurs, elles sont où les frangines ? Ces sœurs à qui Marc téléphone encore moins qu'à leur mère. Ces sœurs dont il ne sait plus grand-chose.

            Marc secoue la tête quand sa mère déballe le livre et parcourt la quatrième de couverture. Ils savent tous les deux qu'elle ne le lira jamais. Le médecin a été clair. Si elle ne souffre pas, c'est uniquement à cause de la pompe à morphine placée à ses côtés. Une invitée bien familière. Si familière que vient un moment où l'on s’accoutume à la dose maximale autorisée. Un moment où l'oncologue secoue la tête en disant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Quand sa mine vaincue avoue enfin qu'il n'y aura pas de miracle.

            Soins palliatifs.

            Putain de crabe…

           

            L'arrivée de son père le tire de sa morosité. Celui-ci ouvre la porte et sourit faiblement à Marc. Ce sourire-là est différent de celui de sa mère. Pour lui, le temps de l'acceptation n'est pas encore venu, alors leurs yeux se détournent et la moue se fait factice. Son père pose sa veste et sa sacoche sur celle de Marc et s'approche de son épouse. Il lui pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres après s'être appuyé à la tête de lit.

_Salut, ma puce.

            Elle lui répond par un sourire et il se relève pour serrer Marc dans ses bras. Ce dernier enlace son père et ils échangent deux bises. Marc le retient quelques secondes de plus. Son père ne porte pas l'odeur de l'hôpital, simplement celle du grand air et de son savon. Un parfum terriblement familier et réconfortant. Un parfum qui lui donne envie de redevenir un petit garçon et de se blottir dans les bras de papa pour qu'il le protège de tout.

            Mais cet homme-là n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La maladie a amoindri le héros de son enfance. Son père a terriblement maigri et ses cheveux poivre et sel sont désormais presque blancs. Ses traits creusés et ses épaules voûtées portent la marque de la défaite.

            Il a l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et Marc sait qu'à cet instant, les rôles sont inversés. C'est à lui d'être fort, de tenir debout pour cet homme qui a tout assumé de la maladie de sa femme. Seul ou presque. Parce que les parents n'ont jamais voulu trop en dire. Et que les enfants se satisfaisaient de ne pas trop en savoir.

_Hey, Pa.

_Ça va, toi ?

_Ouais. Pas trop de mal pour te garer ?

_Nan, j'ai eu du bol. Y avait une bonne femme qui s'en allait.

            Sur ces mots, chacun des deux hommes reste un peu hébété, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

_Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout, leur ordonne sa mère.

            Marc sourit. Même ici, elle ne peut s'empêcher de jouer les parfaites hôtesses, de tout régenter de la vie de ses hommes.

_Tu as vu le toubib ? demanda son père à son épouse.

            Elle secoue la tête et ils comprennent tous les deux qu'elle n'en dira pas plus. Alors ils se mettent à papoter de tout et de rien. Le boulot de chiotte de Marc, le cancer de l'oncle Joël – la maladie des autres, ça dédramatise –, les actualités. Ce genre de banalités vite épuisées. Parfois Marc et son père se mettent à blaguer, à rire même. Trop fort, trop faux. Parce qu'ils ont besoin de ça. Parce que l'humour est leur porte de sortie. Il maintient la vérité nue et crue à distance.

            Mais même ces sujets-là finissent par se tarir et Marc se demande à quel moment il a tellement perdu de vue ses parents qu'il ne sait plus quoi leur dire. Ou bien est-ce lui qui s'est perdu dans un quotidien un peu morne et fade dont rien ne ressort suffisamment pour être raconté ?

            Le silence qui s'installe est lourd. Marc refuse de croiser le regard de son père. Il sait qu'il n'y lira nul reproche. Mais il refuse tout simplement de se perdre un peu plus.

            Quand il relève le nez, sa mère s'est endormie, la main posée sur son ventre proéminent sous le débardeur noir à cause des bandages qui maintiennent les sondes en place. Rien que de voir les tuyaux transparents disparaître sous les couvertures du lit secoue l'échine de Marc d'un frisson douloureux.

_Je vais fumer une clope, chuchote-t-il à son père. T'en veux une ?

            Ce dernier ne fume plus depuis des années et Marc très occasionnellement. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles…

            Son père secoue la tête.

_Non, vas-y. Je vais rester avec elle. 

            Marc hoche la tête, se lève et, sur la pointe des pieds, récupère sa veste avant de quitter la chambre. Plus jeune, il avait fait un stage dans des bureaux installés à côté de cet hosto. De sa fenêtre, il voyait les infirmiers fumer sous un petit abri couvert principalement destiné à y garer les vélos. Inconsciemment, il se dirige vers cet endroit. Trop éloigné du hall principal, seul le personnel de l’hôpital l'utilise.

            Quand les portes automatiques s'écartent devant lui, la bise glaciale se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Il fouille ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de menthols et de son feu. Quand il glisse la clope entre ses lèvres et que le goût du tabac aromatisé envahit ses papilles, il se demande furtivement s'il existe un truc plus gay que ça. Avec un ricanement, il fixe la cigarette en se disant qu'il ne lui manque plus qu'un Daikiri.

_C'est si drôle que ça ?

            Marc relève le nez quand la voix profonde et rauque le tire de ses pensées. Pas loin de lui, un autre type vient d'arriver sous l'abri à vélos. Il porte une blouse de l'hôpital qui s'ouvre sur un pantalon réglementaire et un t-shirt blanc. Sauf que la logistique a dû sérieusement galérer pour trouver des fringues adaptées à la carrure de ce colosse. Le mec fait deux bonnes têtes de plus que Marc, possède un torse large comme une armoire normande et peut sûrement se targuer d'écrabouiller des crânes avec ses cuisses.

            Pourtant, il n'est pas si impressionnant. Sa bouche recourbée en une moue amusée et amicale se perd dans une épaisse barbe rousse. De même que ses yeux verts qui demeurent prisonniers entre ses joues un peu rebondies et les broussailles de ses sourcils. Même ses cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens, s'emberlificotant en courtes mèches cuivrées.

            En fait, plus qu'intimidant, le mec a l'air rassurant. Un de ces gros nounours dans les bras desquels on a envie de se blottir pour qu'ils fassent rempart de leurs corps. Pour se protéger des injustices de ce monde.

            Perdu dans sa contemplation, Marc réalise que le type attend une réponse. En fait, il a même oublié ce que le rouquin lui a dit.

_Je te demande pardon ?

            Le sourire du gars se fait taquin face à l'expression déboussolée de Marc.

_Tu te marrais tout seul en regardant ta clope…

_Oh ça, dit Marc en se remettant à fixer le bout rougeoyant. Nan, je me disais juste qu'il faut que j'arrête les cigarettes de pédé.

            Les sourcils broussailleux se haussent en une expression interrogative, un brin méfiante. Marc relâche un rire un peu strident en levant les mains devant lui.

_Relax. Pas la peine de porter plainte pour discrimination. J'ai le droit de dire « pédé », j'ai ma carte de membre. Ça donne l'immunité.

            À ce stade, Marc s'en tape un peu de ce que l'autre mec va penser. Il peut bien le tabasser si le cœur lui en dit, si casser du pédé c'est son truc. Peut-être que ça anesthésiera un peu la douleur.         À la place, le gars lui tend la main, de nouveau souriant.

_Je m'appelle Théo.

            Marc accepte de la lui serrer et il remarque que l'autre emprisonne ses doigts dans une étreinte ferme et chaleureuse un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_Théo ? répète-t-il pour chasser son trouble.

            L'autre grimace dans sa barbe.

_Théodore, en fait. Mais… Enfin, voilà quoi…

            Marc se surprend à rire face à la mine un peu déconfite de son interlocuteur.

_Théo, c'est bien. Teddy Bear, c'est pas mal non plus sinon, ose-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

            Théo le lui rend.

_Je mentirais en disant qu'on ne m'a jamais surnommé comme ça…

            _Oh vraiment ?_ pense Marc en détaillant un peu plus ouvertement l'autre homme.

            Il sait que lui-même n'est pas à son avantage avec ses traits tirés, ses yeux cernés de valises profondes et ses fringues fripées par la route. Mais de toute façon, quelle importance ? Il n'est pas encore assez tordu pour draguer dans un hôpital, nan ?

_Et toi ? reprend Théo.

_Marc.

_Tu viens… voir quelqu'un ? hésite Théo en désignant la tour du menton.

            Marc sent sa gorge se serrer et il tire une nouvelle taffe sur sa clope avant de tendre son paquet à l'autre homme. Celui-ci accepte et allume rapidement une cigarette avec le briquet que Marc lui présente.

_Ma mère, répond Marc. Soins palliatifs, avoue-t-il avant que l'autre ne pose la question.

            Il a besoin de tester la cruauté des mots sur sa langue, leur réalité. De les balancer comme un porc-épic sort ses épines. De s'abriter derrière leur dureté. Mais Théo ne recule pas. Il lui offre juste un sourire compatissant.

_Je suis désolé.

            Marc hausse les épaules.

_Ça fait un bail que ça traîne…

            Théo ne dit rien. Il s'adosse simplement au mur, indiquant par là qu'il a tout son temps. Furtivement, Marc se demande ce qui peut motiver un mec qui baigne déjà toute la journée là-dedans à foutre en l'air sa pause pour écouter les malheurs d'un inconnu. Après tout, des cas comme ça, il en rentre tous les jours au C.H.U.

            Alors Marc préfère fumer sa clope et la fermer. Ça a l'air de convenir aussi à Théo qui lui offre son silence et la masse tranquille et rassurante de sa présence.

_Je devrais y retourner, finit par dire Marc quand il est sur le point d'attaquer le filtre.

            Théo hoche la tête et se détache du mur pour écraser son mégot dans un pot en céramique rempli de sable. Marc l'imite et s'apprête à s'éloigner quand la voix de l'autre homme le retient.

_Je suis d'après-midi toute la semaine. Si tu as envie de parler. Ou juste de faire un break…

            Marc se retourne et ne dit rien. Il se contente d'un sourire triste et d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner.

 

***

 

            Le soir, il rentre avec son père pour dormir à la maison familiale. La maison de sa mère. Le trajet est plutôt silencieux. Marc sait que les confidences viendront. Parce que son père en a besoin. Mais plus tard. Quand le verre de rhum et le pétard qu'ils partageront auront fait effet.

            Arrivé dans la cour, il faut quelques secondes à Marc pour sortir de la voiture, un peu déboussolé. Par réflexe, il cherche du regard le chien. Le confident de son enfance, loyal et doux. Celui dans le pelage duquel il enfouissait son visage lorsque les larmes étaient sur le point de jaillir. Lorsqu'il revenait avec des bleus sous ses vêtements et des « pédales » plein les oreilles.

            Aujourd'hui encore, il aimerait pouvoir s'asseoir à même le béton de la terrasse et passer son nez dans les poils doux et tièdes. Mais le chien est mort voilà bien des années. Première douleur et première vraie peine de cœur. Alors Marc détourne le regard et suit son père à l'intérieur.

_Je te préviens : le frigo est vide, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'on va bouffer…

_T'as des pâtes ? T'as du thon ? Pâtes au thon…

            Son père grimace.

_J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les courses, mais y a peut-être mieux au congel. Tu vas voir ?

            Marc acquiesce après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table de la salle à manger, inutilisée depuis des mois. Il s'éloigne et le claquement de ses bottes de motard résonne sur la tomette.

_Et ramène une bouteille de pif ! Du rouge, beugle son père.

            Marc s’exécute. Il est ici comme chez lui. En dépit de la distance, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il sait que son père n'a jamais pu aimer cette maison, trop grande et trop sombre. Marc, lui, est heureux de retrouver l'étreinte confortable de ces vieilles pierres dans lesquelles il a grandi. C'est comme si la maison, attentive à sa peine, déployait son aura maternelle pour envelopper son chagrin d'un voile apaisant.

            Il s'attend presque à voir sa mère lui tendre la paire de chaussons qu'elle garde pour lui dans la commode de l'entrée. Pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Parce qu'il va toujours pieds nus et qu'il risque de choper une saloperie…

 

            Quand il revient avec la bouteille de rouge et des côtes de porc congelées, son père fouille les placards à la recherche d'hypothétiques boîtes de légumes.

_Haricots verts, ça te va ?

_Sérieux, Pa ? Côtes de porc, haricots verts ? Tu veux vraiment me rappeler des souvenirs.

            Son père sourit mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il se redresse, las.

_Elle est encore congelée ta barbaque. Comment tu veux faire ça ?

            Marc regarde le sachet qu'il tient entre ses mains. Les paillettes de glace scintillent sous l'éclairage des spots.

_Y a qu'à la décongeler au micro-onde pendant qu'on prend l'apéro.

_Ouais, OK.

            Ils commencent alors à s'activer de concert.

_Ça va le boulot ? demande son père dans une tentative méritoire pour rétablir le dialogue.

_Mouais. Je cherche toujours ailleurs, mais c'est la merde en ce moment.

_À qui le dis-tu…

 

            Ils discutent tranquillement le temps de se préparer puis de manger leur repas. Ils essayent d'éviter le sujet qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. C'est plutôt réussi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent devant la télé. Arté diffuse un documentaire sur le darwinisme qu'ils ne regardent que d'un œil.

            Marc sort une blague à tabac de son sac et l'ouvre sur la table basse. D'une main experte, il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour rouler et aligner trois joins chargés comme des canons sur le plateau de bois. Il allume le premier et se renfonce dans son siège.

            La fumée odorante du cannabis l'entoure tandis que son goût boisé se dépose sur sa langue. C'est de la bonne. Venue directement du jardin.. 100 % bio.

            Marc laisse la douce chaleur de la fumée l'apaiser puis se penche pour tendre la clope à son père. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et bascule la tête sur le dossier du canapé en prenant sa première taffe. Marc observe ses joues dévorées de barbe se creuser un peu plus et clôt ses paupières à son tour.

            Il a dû s'écouler un peu de temps car, désormais, le présentateur leur parle du Printemps de Prague en commentant des images d'archive.

_J'ai appelé tes sœurs. Elles vont arriver en fin de semaine, finit par déclarer son père.

_OK, lâche Marc, laconique.

            Son père hausse les épaules en lui rendant le joint. Marc, lui, secoue la tête.

_Ça va, toi, Pa ?

            Le regard sombre de son père se rive au manteau de la cheminée.

_Non. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

            Marc fixe ses mains. Toute la soirée, il a eu peur de poser cette question. De la réponse qu'il allait obtenir. Parce que cette interrogation parle du présent, mais aussi de l'après. Des premiers jours sans elle, ceux qui succéderont aux derniers passés avec elle.

_Je sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, avoue-t-il, déconfit.

            Coupable.

_T'es là, statue platement son père.

_Ça te fait une belle jambe…

_C'est à moi d'assumer ça.

_Mon cul ! s'énerve Marc.

            Son éclat surprend à peine son père qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

_Ça ne sert à rien d'être en colère. Ça n'empêchera pas les choses d'arriver.

 

***

 

            _Mais il ne comprend rien ! Ce n'est pas pour ce qui va arriver. C'est pour tout ce que j'ai pas fait avant, gronde Marc, frustré, après une nuit passée à se retourner dans tous les sens dans le lit de son ancienne chambre.

            Théo, vers qui ses pas l'ont guidé à la même heure que la veille, le regarde s'agiter avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_Il a raison, ton père. Ça sert à rien de s’apitoyer sur le passé. Profite du temps qu'il vous reste. Culpabiliser maintenant, c'est juste du gâchis.

            Marc secoue la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? C'est pas maintenant que je vais l'emmener se promener ou je sais pas quoi d'autre…

_Mais tu peux être avec elle sans te laisser parasiter par tout ça, non ?

            Marc relève un regard de noyé vers Théo qui s'est réadossé à son mur favori, bien à l'abri sous une petite avancée du toit. L'infirmier lui sourit.

_Tu serais pas un peu du genre à toujours te demander ce que les autres pensent de toi ?

            Fronçant un sourcil, Marc le regarde sans comprendre.

_Certes, t'as peur d'avoir gâché votre temps, mais t'aurais pas plutôt peur qu'elle te le reproche ?

            Marc ouvre la bouche pour parler puis la referme avant que des rides de réflexion ne barrent son front.

_Je suis pas vraiment un fils modèle, tu vois… Là, je suis là. Mais depuis qu'elle est malade, j'aurais pu faire plus. Appeler plus, venir plus, l'…

            Un gros sanglot, aussi inattendu que disgracieux, se forme dans sa gorge. C'est la première fois que Marc formule à haute voix ce qui le mine. Il ne pensait pas en être capable, surtout face à ce type qu'il connaît à peine. Mais le regard dénué de jugement de Théo l'aide à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressent.

_Tu lui as posé la question ? demande alors ce dernier d'une voix douce.

_Hein ?

_À ta mère ? Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ?

            Marc secoue la tête sans répondre. Puis il sursaute quand il sent la grande paluche de Théo prendre l'arête de sa mâchoire en coupe et son pouce lui caresser la joue.

_Je crois que tu devrais.

            Avec un clin d’œil, Théo s'éloigne.

 

***

 

            _Ton patron ne va rien dire pour avoir posé des jours comme ça ? demande sa mère d'une voix presque atone tant elle est faible.

            Enrouée, elle se met à tousser et Marc lui approche son verre et sa paille de la bouche. Elle refuse en secouant la tête. La jaunisse a désormais gagné ses lèvres fines qui se détachent à peine sur sa peau marbrée.

            Cela va faire une semaine que Marc est revenu. Une semaine qu'il l'a voit s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour. Comme prévu ses sœurs sont venues le temps du week-end et sont reparties. Terrifiées.

            Le toubib, lui, passe tous les jours. Mais il a été très clair : ce n'est même plus une question de semaine.

_Je l'emmerde, mon patron, répond-il avec humeur. S'il est pas content, il aura qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour réparer ses merdes…

_Ne te fâche pas, mon chéri. Et puis ce n'est pas évident de retrouver du travail. Si tu veux partir, tu ferais mieux de chercher ailleurs avant de prendre une décision hâtive.

_Je sais, Man, soupire Marc. Mais j'ai pas trop la tête à réfléchir à ça en ce moment.

_Je sais, mon cœur.

            Sa mère lui caresse les cheveux comme quand il était petit et qu'il glissait sa tête sur ses genoux. Il serait resté ainsi pendant des heures, simplement pour qu'elle passe ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Inconsciemment, il se penche et pose très doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

            Contre son oreille, son cœur bat. Il se raccroche aux pulsations rythmiques, à la tiédeur de son corps, au contact de sa peau nue contre sa joue. Son parfum à elle a presque disparu par contre. Elle ne sent plus que les médicaments et l'hôpital. Cela lui est intolérable.

            Il se lève et part fouiller dans le vanity bleu posé dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il y cherche y est toujours. Ça fait des mois que sa mère rit en disant qu'elle devrait prendre le temps de trier sa trousse de toilette, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Pourtant, c'est presque vital pour Marc d'y trouver le flacon de Shalimar.

            Revenu près du lit, il s'en asperge les mains et les frotte tout doucement derrière les oreilles de sa mère et dans ses cheveux. La fragrance lourde et pesante du musc peine pourtant à masquer celle de la maladie. Elle, elle ne dit rien et le regarde simplement faire avec un sourire tendre. Il repose le flacon sur la déserte et se rallonge contre sa mère qui ne tarde pas à se rendormir. Les pulsations de son cœur guident Marc jusqu'à un état de demi-sommeil apaisé.

            C'est dans cette position que son père les trouve quand il arrive.

 

***

 

            _Elle va mourir.

            Aujourd'hui, le soleil a fait une apparition. Et comme le présageait Marc, cela sonne comme un terrible affront. Il a envie de balayer les rayons tièdes, de brûler les jupes fleuries et d'étouffer les sourires joyeux des étudiants à grand renfort de mandales. Il a envie de leur hurler à la face que sa mère va mourir, qu'ils doivent arrêter de rire, que les moteurs doivent se taire et que le monde doit cesser de tourner.

            De toute façon, le monde s'est figé sur son axe. Perdu dans une position d'attente proche de la chute. Il suffirait de presque rien pour qu'il bascule et se brise en mille morceaux. Il n'en demeure pas moins paralysé. Figé dans l'expectative.

_Elle va mourir. Je le sais depuis des mois et je m'en rends compte seulement aujourd'hui.

            Marc tire fébrilement sur sa clope qui n'a plus de goût depuis longtemps. Seule la fumée âcre envahit sa gorge et se mêle aux sanglots informes qui l'obstruent. Ses mains tremblent et il relâche un rire nerveux, trop bref, trop aigu.

_Je… Je sais pas ce que j'espérais… Les toubibs ont toujours été clairs. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas la guérir. Mais ça devait pas évoluer. Ça devait… Elle devait vivre. Vivre avec ça et…

            Soudain Marc se retrouve prisonnier d'une étreinte ferme. Théo l'a attiré contre lui et l'enveloppe de ses bras de bûcheron. Il le loge contre son torse et Marc se perd dans cette étreinte. Il laisse tomber sa clope et se raccroche comme un gosse perdu aux hanches saillantes.

            La grande paluche de Théo vient lui envelopper l'arrière du crâne, tendre et rassurante, guidant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Marc s'y perd quand l'autre homme dépose un baiser hirsute sur son front. La barbe rousse lui chatouille les paupières et il étouffe un rire qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

            Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, ses doigts s'égarent sous le t-shirt blanc et trouvent la peau tiède des flancs de Théo. Elle est douce et souple. Marc se laisse aller à l'explorer, traçant les courbes un peu rondes des hanches masculines.

_Tu as le droit d'avoir mal. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, lui chuchote alors Théo.

            Quand il presse un second baiser sur son front, Marc craque complètement. Il ouvre les vannes comme il ne s'est pas autorisé à le faire depuis son arrivée. Ni avec son père ni avec sa mère. _A fortiori_ avec elle. Il refuse de lui infliger ça. Il refuse qu'elle le console de sa propre mort.

_Je sais pas ce que je vais faire sans elle, hoquette-t-il d'une voix de petit garçon. Je crois que je suis trop… jeune pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Je…

            L'accolade de Théo se fait bienveillante et tiède.

_C'est normal d'avoir la trouille. Parce que tu sais que ça va faire mal.

            Marc lève un regard noyé de larmes vers Théo qui lui essuie gentiment les paupières de son pouce.

_Ils sont où tes parents à toi ? croasse Marc.

            Un éclair de douleur traverse le visage tranquille de Théo et Marc regrette d'avoir posé cette question. Le géant roux ne le lâche pas mais détourne les yeux.

_Quelque part près de Limoges. Loin de leur suppôt de Satan de fils.

_Je suis désolé, bredouille Marc qui n'a pas besoin de plus pour deviner le pourquoi du comment.

_Faut pas… Parce que ça change pas grand-chose au final. J'ai tout autant la trouille que toi du jour où j'apprendrai une mauvaise nouvelle.

            Marc renifle et fixe l'homme qui le tient toujours dans ses bras.

_Sauf que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de recoller les morceaux…

            Théo lui dédie un sourire triste avant de se pencher pour poser un chaste bécot sur les lèvres de Marc.

_Qui sait ?

            Marc loge sa joue contre le torse puissant sans rien ajouter. L'étreinte de Théo se resserre et il sent que l'homme pose son menton sur le haut de son crâne. C'est agréable. Il se sent enveloppé. En sécurité.

 

***

 

            _Ça se passe comment avec Jeremy ? souffle sa mère d'une voix presque éteinte.

            Parler devient de plus en plus difficile. Un masque à oxygène a même été installé et elle doit le poser régulièrement sur sa bouche. Son souffle est rauque, haché. Sans parler des vomissements qui soulèvent sa poitrine frêle. Elle n'a pourtant plus rien à vomir à part l'eau des poches nutritives et quelques sucs gastriques. Les nausées sont pourtant fréquentes et intarissables. Elles déchirent en deux ce corps qui n'a presque plus la force d'évacuer ce qui l'obstrue. Parfois ce sont les infirmières qui doivent la soulager avec des sondes d'aspiration.

            Marc et son père ne rentrent pratiquement plus à la maison. Juste le temps de se laver et de tenter de dormir quelques heures. Un sommeil pourri par l'angoisse de ne pas être là quand viendra l'heure.

            Sa mère n'a pas ce genre de problème. Il devient même de plus en plus difficile de la réveiller. Le médecin les a prévenus. Grâce à la morphine qui n'est désormais plus limitée, elle ne souffrira pas. Mais viendra un moment où elle ne reprendra peut-être pas du tout conscience avant de partir.

            Marc ravale une respiration lourde des larmes qui lui piquent les yeux alors qu'il se tient debout, le dos tourné et le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

_C'était un connard. C'est fini depuis le début de l'année.

            Ça l'amuse toujours autant de pouvoir parler librement de son orientation sexuelle avec ses parents. En fait, c'est même de la gratitude qu'il ressent pour cela. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il repense aux confessions à demi-mot de Théo. Lui n'a pas eu cette chance.

            En fait, Marc a eu un bol de dingue. Ses parents se sont bien fait un peu de mouron pour lui, mais jamais ils ne l'ont jugé. En fait, ils ont été plus chiants pour ses études qu'en ce qui concernait son homosexualité. Quand il y repense, ça lui semble un peu futile ces mois de guerre froide qui les ont opposés au moment de s'inscrire à la fac. Un truc que ses parents n'ont jamais bien digéré. Tout comme Marc n'a jamais encaissé ce qu'il considérait et considère encore comme une opposition de principe.

            Mais pour le reste ? Ils ont été formidables. Surtout lorsque Marc avait demandé tout à trac à son père s'il pouvait faire venir son petit copain pendant les vacances. Ils étaient alors en train de désherber les plates-bandes. Son père avait haussé un sourcil avant de retourner à ses euphorbes.

_Il arrive quand ton pote ?

_C'est pas mon pote, papa.

_J'avais compris…

            Marc avait eu du mal à déglutir avant de répondre.

_Benjamin arrive le 10.

           

            Et puis il y avait eu Baptiste, Romain, Anthony, et tous les autres dont ses parents n'ont jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi ? Parce que qui raconte ses coups d'un soir à ses parents ? Pour dire quoi ? Qu'un tel suce comme un dieu ? Que cet autre-là a une queue de la taille d'un anaconda ? Merci les repas de famille…

            Jusqu'à Jeremy. Marc avait recommencé à y croire un peu quand il l'avait rencontré. Il l'a même présenté à ses parents. Un peu à la sauvette, mais avec l'espoir non dissimulé et plutôt tenace que ce soit le bon cette fois.

            Échec critique…

_C'est dommage, souffle péniblement sa mère. J'aurais bien aimé te voir avec quelqu'un de bien.

            _Avant de mourir…_

Elle ne le dit pas, mais la phrase flotte dans la pièce. Envahissante. Elle s'installe comme une tumeur, étend ses ramifications, parasite toute l'atmosphère d'une aura lourde et tentaculaire.

            Marc ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui prend de répondre :

_Y a peut-être quelqu'un.

            C'est un insaisissable aveu. Une confession qu'il se fait à lui-même autant qu'à ses parents quand un visage aux broussailles rouquines se dessine derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

_Oh ? le pousse sa mère.

            Marc rougit parce qu'il se sent un peu con d'avouer ce qui va suivre. Il a l'impression de profiter de la situation.

_Je l'ai… rencontré ici. En allant fumer une clope. Il est infirmier.

            La nuit qui est déjà tombée lui permet d’apercevoir le reflet de sa mère dans la vitre. Elle le fixe avec un sourire calme. Marc sait ce qu'elle pense. Que rien n'est sûr. Que c'est du rapide. Que c'est peut-être juste de la compassion que Théo témoigne à Marc.

            Peut-être bien…

            Mais personne ne le dit. Parce que personne dans la pièce n'a les idées assez claires pour en juger. Et quand bien même ? Ça reste une bonne nouvelle après tout. Une petite éclaircie. Un léger frémissement de ce monde qui n'a toujours pas repris sa course en attendant l'heure fatidique.

_Tu ne le vois qu'ici ?

            Marc se retourne et hoche la tête. Son père le regarde mais ne dit rien. Il a toujours été mal à l'aise avec le relationnel. Gay ou pas d'ailleurs. C'est ce qui est bien avec lui : il est incapable de mentionner une relation sans la tourner à la dérision mais, au moins, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne.

_Tu devrais aller boire un verre avec lui, reprend sa mère. Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

            Cette longue phrase l'a épuisée et elle doit reprendre son souffle. Son mari l'aide à ajuster le masque à oxygène. Marc les regarde et secoue la tête, anxieux. Il a pourtant glissé sa main dans la poche de son jean. Celle qui abrite son téléphone. La veille, Théo lui a donné son numéro en lui disant de ne pas hésiter.

_Appelle-le, ordonne sa mère d'une voix sifflante, le teint pâle. Si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser, je te promets de tenir au moins jusqu'à demain, va…

            Marc demeure un moment stupéfait. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait réellement mention de l’imminence de la fin. Il a envie de l'embrasser autant que de pleurer. Un autre sacrifice. Sa mère offre un peu de leur temps alors que Marc et Théo auront tout le leur.

            Aussi Marc secoue-t-il la tête et se rassoit, décidé à ne pas céder.

_Têtu comme un chameau !

            Il sourit en entendant cette expression héritée de sa grand-mère.

_Mon cœur, s'il te plaît ?

_Fais donc ce que ta mère te dit, soupire tendrement son père. Sinon on n'a pas fini d'en entendre causer…

_De toute façon, ça n'a rien de drôle de rester là avec moi pendant que je dors toute la soirée.

_Man…

            Elle n'ajoute rien, elle n'en a pas besoin. Le froncement de sourcils de sa mère est aussi rare que légendaire. Marc a vu plus d'un prof de maths y céder. Les gens pensent toujours avoir le dessus sur ce petit bout de bonne femme. C'est mal la connaître…

            Un caractère de cochon sous des dehors d'aimable mère de famille.

            Marc sourit en repensant aux quelques taloches qui ont suivi ce regard. Et il ne doute pas qu'à ce moment-là, elle lui en décrocherait bien une. Alors il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Théo.

 

***

 

            Ce soir-là, l'infirmier finit son service à vingt heures. Le temps de se changer, il emmène Marc prendre une bière dans un pub sur le port.

_Ça a bien changé depuis mes études, remarque celui-ci en observant la déco.

            Théo lui pose alors des questions sur la ville qu'il n'a pas connue à cette époque, sur les années de fac de Marc. Ils se dévoilent un peu. Libérés maintenant qu'ils se sont éloignés de l'aura oppressante de la tour.

            Ensuite Théo lui propose de tester un resto à deux pas de là. Un iranien qui vient d'ouvrir. Marc se surprend à manger sans qu'aucun nœud dans l'estomac ne lui coupe l’appétit après deux bouchées comme c'était le cas tous ces derniers jours. En fait, le monde a presque l'air de vouloir reprendre sa course. Il essaye de ne pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité d'être ici, il la repousse de toutes ses forces. C'est ce que sa mère lui a demandé.

            Il se surprend même à taper du pied quand un type commence à jouer d'un instrument dont il ne sait rien dans un coin du bar. Théo lui offre un sourire de connivence.

_Tu sais que c'est la première chanson que j'écoute depuis des jours ? commente Marc en prenant une expression dégagée.

            Théo hausse un sourcil broussailleux en reprenant une gorgée de bière, une blonde légère qui laisse une petite trace de mousse sur ses lèvres.

_Par moments, j'ai envie de mettre la musique à fond, avoue Marc en contemplant son verre. Un truc à te faire péter les tympans. Tu sais, un bon vieux morceau de métal. Et ensuite, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de rajouter par-dessus un truc encore plus bourrin, parce que c'est pas encore assez fort pour que je ne m'entende plus penser. C'est con, hein ?

            Théo ne le regarde pas comme si c'était con. À la place, il tend la main et la pose sur celle de Marc, empêchant les doigts de celui-ci de danser la sarabande sur la nappe.

_Sauf qu'à un moment, ça devient insupportable, complète Théo à voix basse. Alors tu coupes tout. La musique et le moteur. Parce que le moindre son pourrait te faire exploser.

            Marc ne dit rien. Il déglutit juste un peu plus péniblement et fixe la grande main piquetée de taches de son dans laquelle la sienne disparaît. Engloutie. Enveloppée.

 

            Ils ressortent du restaurant le ventre bien rempli. Le serveur les a laissés se chamailler pour savoir qui paierait l’addition, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire en dépit de son expression réprobatrice. Rieur, Théo entraîne Marc sur les quais où les voiliers tanguent doucement au bout de leurs amarres.

            Un peu étouffé, leur parviennent les rires et le chahut des étudiants qui fêtent le jeudi soir comme il se doit. Marc sourit quand une foule de souvenirs refait surface. Il désigne un abribus à Théo.

_Ma plus belle cuite, je l'ai terminée ici. À supplier mes potes de me laisser dormir à même le sol.

_Ils l'ont fait ?

_Nan ! Ils m'ont ramené chez moi et j'ai vomi dans les chaussures de mon ex !

            Le rire de Théo est doux pour un homme de sa stature. Il lui mange tout le visage et fait tressauter sa pomme d'Adam sous les poils désordonnés de sa barbe aux reflets flamboyants. Marc se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour y poser un baiser avant de se reculer, désarmé par la spontanéité de son geste.

            Le rire de Théo meurt dans sa gorge, remplacé par une étincelle que Marc connaît bien : le désir. La chaleur qui embrase le regard vert fait courir dans ses veines un feu aussi évident que bouleversant. La sensation unique et toute simple d'être encore en vie.

            Marc prend alors une grande respiration et laisse ses poumons se remplir.

_Merde, je me souviens comment on respire…_

            Cette dernière pensée s'évanouit lorsque Théo capture ses lèvres en un baiser rude que Marc savoure. Un petit goût de café s'attarde sur la langue qui vient taquiner la sienne et les poils de la barbe rousse crissent sous ses doigts quand Marc attire Théo à lui. Il retrouve alors la chaleur de son étreinte puissante.

            Théo lui agrippe les reins pour les plaquer l'un contre l'autre. Marc, lui, gémit et enroule ses bras autour du cou puissant. Il laisse l'autre homme le soulever tel un fétu de paille. Ça le fait rire et il frotte son nez contre celui de Théo.

_Emmène-moi chez toi…

            Dans les yeux verts, Marc lit de l'hésitation. C'est trop tôt. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ils mettent la charrue avant les bœufs.

            Marc sait tout ça. Mais il sait aussi que tout son être ne réclame plus qu'une seule chose, une affirmation aussi primaire que bestiale : un rappel de cette vie qu'il sent palpiter dans ses veines et enflammer ses sens. Lui qui avait l'impression d'être glacé et vide depuis des jours maintenant se prend à retrouver l'équilibre.

            _Plus dure sera la chute,_ lui souffle insidieusement une petite voix.

            Il la fait taire en tirant Théo par la main, l'entraînant vers le parking où ils ont garé la voiture.

_Tu me rends vivant, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille lorsque Théo le plaque presque durement contre la portière.

            Marc apprécie cette brutalité contrôlée. Elle fait bouillir son sang. La vie gronde dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. De la pointe de ses oreilles jusqu'à son sexe engorgé qu'il frotte contre celui de Théo en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

_Maison, halète alors Théo.

            Le trajet retour se passe dans un brouillard confus, la main de Marc pétrissant la cuisse dure de son compagnon. Il essaye même de lui caresser le sexe, mais Théo le repousse rapidement en grognant qu'il va les planter dans le décor. Marc se tient alors tranquille en réajustant sa propre érection.

            Théo habite un tout petit peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Juste assez pour que ça ne soit pas trop chiant pour se garer. Ils abandonnent sa vieille Peugeot sur une place gratuite et s'engouffrent dans l'immeuble que désigne l'infirmier. Marc ne prête aucune attention au décor alors que Théo le plaque durement contre le miroir de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser.

            Ainsi acculé, Marc se sent encore plus submergé par l'imposante étreinte. Il passe ses mains sous le t-shirt noir qu'a enfilé Théo après sa garde et caresse ses abdominaux fermes. Quelques poils crissent sous ses doigts. Joueur, il tire dessus en ronronnant de plaisir.

            Heureusement pour eux, le « ding » de l'ascenseur leur annonce qu'ils sont enfin arrivés. Théo a un mal fou à ouvrir sa porte, mais sitôt fait, il la referme d'un coup de pied et soulève Marc dans ses bras comme on s'empare d'un trophée. Celui-ci se laisse porter en plantant une myriade de baisers à peine esquissés sur le cou de taureau.

            Il sait bien que cette relation – si relation il y a en l'état actuel des choses – est un peu déséquilibrée. En l'espace de quelques jours, Théo est devenu son roc, son point d'ancrage. C'est lui qui empêche ce monde immobile de basculer de son axe. Marc se dit furtivement qu'il devra faire quelque chose à ce propos quand toute cette histoire sera finie.

            Toute cette histoire…

            Une sensation d'oppression et de nausée s'empare de lui. Il a l'impression de se projeter dans ce futur comme pour quitter plus vite sa mère. Pour souffrir moins longtemps. À moins que ce soit sa manière à lui d'anticiper le travail de deuil. Parce qu'on ne peut pas pleurer quelqu'un qu'on a déjà enterré.

            Théo doit percevoir son hésitation, car il recule légèrement alors qu'ils se tiennent sur le seuil de la chambre. Son érection dure palpite pourtant contre le ventre de Marc lorsqu'il lui caresse la joue du revers de son index.

_Si tu veux…

            Marc secoue la tête et s'accroche désespérément à lui. Il plante alors son regard dans celui de l'homme qui le surplombe.

_J'veux te dire… Avant… Enfin, avant que… C'est pas juste une nuit. Pas juste _cette_ nuit. C'est… Enfin, si tu veux bien, je voudrais apprendre à te connaître. Comme ce soir. Pas juste parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Mais parce qu'on en a envie tous les deux.

            Un lent sourire vient éclairer les yeux de Théo. De fines pattes d'oie se glissent au coin de ses paupières, jouant avec les quelques taches de rousseur qui piquettent le peu de peau laissé à découvert par sa barbe.

_Ça me plairait bien, oui.

            Marc entraperçoit alors toute la fragilité qui se loge chez ce doux géant. La peur de n'être que ça. Que l'étreinte qui rassure et réconforte dans un moment de tourmente. À cet instant, Marc ne peut pas lui promettre que ça ne serra pas le cas. Mais il peut lui proposer un plus tard. Une chance de découvrir si leur histoire survivra à la mort.

            Alors il ouvre la porte de la chambre et, d'un baiser, incite Théo à le pousser sur le lit défait.

 

***

 

            C'est la vibration de son téléphone demeuré en silencieux qui réveille Marc aux aurores. Un instant, il se demande où il est. La pièce et le lit lui sont inconnus. Nu, il se débat au milieu des draps avant de rencontrer un corps tiède vautré en plein milieu. Il sourit quand les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent, mais la sonnerie du téléphone se fait insistante.

            Fronçant les sourcils, Marc récupère son pantalon abandonné au sol et plonge dans sa poche. Un sale pressentiment le saisit lorsqu'il voit l'heure s'afficher sous le nom de son père : 7 heures 34. Il aimerait tellement ne pas répondre à cet appel. Parce qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il signifie.

_Allô ?

            La voix de son père est malaisée. On sent qu'il retient un sanglot même s'il tente de prendre un ton dégagé.

_Il… Ce serait bien que tu viennes à l'hôpital…

            Les yeux fixés sur la table de chevet, la lueur chevrotante des chiffres du réveil lui apprend que ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. La gorge de Marc se serre et il doit reprendre trois respirations successives avant de pouvoir répondre.

_J'arrive.

            Quand il raccroche, il voit que Théo est réveillé et l'observe. Marc abaisse son bras et le portable pendouille dans sa main. Il aimerait pouvoir tendre les bras vers Théo, lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de lui, que la terre va l'engloutir en même temps que ses sanglots. Mais il demeure presque paralysé, hébété. Il porte son poing à sa bouche pour y mordre faute de pouvoir hurler son impuissance.

            Sans un mot, Théo se lève et vient prendre son amant dans ses bras. La rencontre de leurs nudités devrait être incongrue dans un moment pareil. Pourtant Marc s'accroche de toutes ses forces à cette peau soyeuse. Il hume le parfum désormais familier de Théo, frotte sa joue contre sa barbe. Ses propres larmes ruissellent contre la peau laiteuse de son amant, mais celui-ci ne bouge pas. Il lui offre en toute simplicité l'étreinte réconfortante de ses bras.

            C'est Marc qui finit par l'écarter lorsqu'enfin il a la sensation d'avoir puisé assez de force. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et le jeune homme renifle. Théo lui essuie le visage avec un coin de drap avant de lui tendre son jean.

            Marc le fixe, complètement paumé. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. S'habiller, sortir de cette piaule et attraper un bus en bas pour filer au C.H.U. La simple idée d'attendre à l'arrêt lui donne pourtant envie de hurler, elle lui coupe la respiration tant l'attente se resserre autour de lui comme un étau. Le monde a repris sa course mais, cette fois, il file à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Enfile tes vêtements, je t’emmène, déclare alors Théo.

            Marc hoche la tête et s’exécute, trop heureux que quelqu'un accepte de prendre la barre à cet instant de sa vie. C'est un peu facile parce qu'il sait que, seul, il aurait bien été obligé de faire face comme un grand. Mais il se trouve que Théo est là, et Marc ne compte pas refuser la main tendue.

 

            Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait en silence. Le moteur de la vieille voiture couine un peu au démarrage, mais aucun d'eux ne commente. À cette heure, il ne leur faut pas plus de dix minutes pour affronter l'enfilade de feux rouges qui se dressent entre eux et l’hôpital. À chacun d'entre eux, les ongles de Marc s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ses paumes.

            Théo se gare sur le parking réservé au personnel et Marc s'élance à peine le véhicule immobilisé. Son amant le rejoint rapidement et ils traversent ensemble les couloirs au pas de course. La présence du rouquin est la seule chose qui permet à Marc de ne pas s’effondrer alors que l'ascenseur n'en finit pas de les mener au dix-neuvième étage. Il sent les doigts puissants tracer des cercles protecteurs dans le bas de ses reins. Théo ne dit rien, ne tente pas de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il trépigne d'une jambe sur l'autre et que son cœur bat à tout rompre. Chaque pulsation résonne dans ses oreilles, assourdissante.

            Quand le « ding » de la cabine résonne, Marc se prend à nouveau à espérer que ce ne soit pas déjà son étage, cet étage. Parce que ce petit bruit sec et impersonnel sonne de la plus sinistre des manières. Le dernier « ding ». Dernier voyage. Dernière visite.

            Les couloirs n'en finissent pas, comme distordus par le temps qui s'enfuit. Puis vient finalement la chambre 210. Quand ils s'en approchent, une infirmière en sort. Théo la salue et elle lui offre un sourire de compassion, à la fois doux, triste et hésitant. Marc connaît ce sourire. Il lui donne envie de hurler. C'est celui qu'a maladroitement esquissé l'oncologue quand il leur a annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que la maladie avait déjà gagné. Les mots suivants avaient alors résonné, dénués de contexte. Abandon de la chimio. Soins palliatifs. Soulager.

            C'était sa mère qui avait refusé que l'on s'acharne. Partir vite. Partir dignement. Ne pas se voir décliner des mois et des mois durant pour grappiller un peu de temps. Au début, Marc n'avait pas compris. Il avait tempêté, déjà apeuré à l'idée de ces moments qui s'envolaient. Parce que même des années entières ne peuvent suffire à dire au revoir.

           

            Marc s'attarde sur le pas de la porte quelques instants. Il s'accorde quelques secondes de déni, un dernier souffle avant que le monde ne se brise. Et puis il se dit qu'il a encore un truc à faire. Qu'il a peut-être encore un peu de temps pour ça.

            Il prend la main de Théo et l'entraîne à sa suite. Le regard de l'infirmier est lourd de questions, mais il ne proteste pas. Il le suit dans la chambre. Sur le lit d'hôpital quatre fois trop grand pour sa petite silhouette, il découvre une femme au teint cireux, émaciée et presque entièrement effacée.

            Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux quand son fils entre dans la pièce. Sa respiration est sifflante, elle soulève à peine sa poitrine. Pourtant une étincelle indiscutable brille encore dans ses yeux.

_Maman, croasse Marc. J'voulais…

            Il avale difficilement sa salive et Théo serre plus fort sa main. Marc se raccroche aux doigts puissants.

_J'voulais te présenter Théo, reprend Marc dans un souffle profond.

            Les lèvres gercées, presque entièrement avalées par ce visage sillonné de rides, esquissent un sourire derrière le masque à oxygène. Théo hoche la tête dans sa direction.

_Je vais vous laisser, souffle-t-il quand il la voit fermer les yeux, épuisée par cet effort.

            Marc sent la lourde paume de son amant se poser sur son épaule avant que Théo ne quitte la pièce. Il refuse de croiser le regard de son père qui est assis à côté de sa mère, presque fantomatique dans la chaise en plastique terne. Il tient la main de sa femme dans les siennes.

            Quand Marc s'avance, elle rouvre les yeux. Il voit son autre main s'agiter et comprend. Il s'assied à côté d'elle et s'agrippe comme un noyé à ses doigts trop fins. S'il refuse de croiser le regard de son père, celui de sa mère ne le lâche pas. Il y a de la peur dans ses yeux. Cette terreur jusque-là dissimulée.

            Marc ne sait pas s'il ne va pas s'effondrer, car son ultime certitude vient d'être balayée. À cette heure, sa mère n'a même plus l'énergie d'être forte pour eux. Elle se bat pour chaque respiration, pour chaque seconde. Pour empêcher le monde de basculer sur son axe.

            Un sanglot échappe à Marc.

            Non, sa mère ne peut pas avoir peur. Parce qu'alors, il demeurerait seul avec sa propre terreur. Il porte la main parcheminée à son front. Elle est déjà fraîche, presque froide.

            Il glisse un regard à son père qui ne lâche pas des yeux le visage las.

_J'ai appelé tes sœurs, lâche ce dernier dans un soupir.

            Dans ces quelques mots, il y a aussi tout ce qu'il ne dit pas. Qu'il sera trop tard. Qu'elle n'aura même pas pu les revoir. Bien sûr, elle a fait ses adieux la dernière fois que tout le monde est venu. En fait, depuis quelques mois, toutes les visites sonnaient comme des adieux.

            Une prudence nécessaire et tacite.

 

            Mais là, ça n'a plus rien à voir.

            Ils y sont.

            C'est lui.

            Ce dernier moment figé dans l'attente où chaque seconde paraît durer des heures. Ou l'on attend sans vouloir le dire que vienne enfin la délivrance. Le soulagement pour la douleur, la culpabilité, la peur. Ou chaque respiration compte.

            Les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'égrainent. Un grain de sable après l'autre. Un souffle après l'autre. Ces souffles qui ont même perdu cette raucité terrible. La respiration s'est faite calme. Lente. De plus en plus lente. Marc se suspend à chacun d'entre elles alors qu'elles s'espacent. Et à chaque fois qu'arrive la suivante, il sent son propre souffle refluer.

 

            Marc se lève d'un bond, incapable de s'accrocher une seconde de plus, une inspiration de plus. C'est une autre image que celle d'un visage déjà creusé par l'abandon qu'il veut emporter. Il se plante alors à la fenêtre. Du haut de la tour, il a une vue dégagée sur la ville.

            Rose et pourpre dans le ciel matinal, une timide aurore de printemps chasse les nappes de brouillards qui s'accrochent encore aux immeubles.

_Il va faire beau aujourd'hui, commence-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Peut-être un peu de vent, mais il fait bleu pour l'instant. Ça… – il trébuche sur les mots avant de reprendre, la voix plus assurée – ça pourrait être pas mal pour se balader. C'est une journée à aller à la plage avec les chiens. Ou pêcher des coques.

            Marc s'interrompt en entendant le hoquet de son père, mais il reprend aussitôt, traçant du bout du doigt des signes sans suite sur la poussière qui couvre le coin de la vitre. Le geste à la rythmique immuable l'aide à se concentrer, à lutter contre la chaleur des larmes qui lui picotent les paupières. Il bat des cils avant de reprendre.

_Tu sais que les pruniers sont bien en fleurs dans le jardin ? Si ça se trouve, y aura trop de mirabelles. On va encore devoir faire de la confiture. Par contre, c'est plus de l'herbe dans le champ, c'est du foin ! Va falloir tondre bientôt ou faire venir le pécore avec son tracteur…

            Marc babille à tort et à travers. Mais plus il parle, plus il éloigne les sanglots.

_J'ai vu une annonce sympa pour du boulot l'autre jour. Dans le coin… Peut-être bien que je vais revenir par ici si ça marche. Comme ça, on pourra aller se promener avec papa.

            Son père renifle.

_Ce serait sympa, ouais…

            Marc sourit quand son souffle forme une petite tache de buée sur la vitre. Derrière lui, une longue goulée d'air est aspirée mais peine à être rendue. Un long frisson le parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

_Marc ! Infirmière ! hoquette son père en se dressant d'un bond.

            Les filles savent. Depuis quelques heures déjà, elles passent à intervalle régulier pour s'assurer que les deux aient tout ce qu'il leur faut. Elles ont l'habitude. Elles connaissent tous les signes et les rituels de ce voyage.

            Cette fois, deux d'entre elles se précipitent dans la chambre quelques instants après que son père a pressé la sonnette. Marc ne se retourne pas. Il les entend écarter son père avec douceur et s'affairer. Il se force à ne pas suivre le reflet de leurs blouses blanches dans la vitre. Par contre, elles ont laissé la porte entrouverte. Dans cet entrebâillement, Marc croise le regard de Théo qui patiente toujours dans le couloir. Leurs yeux s'accrochent et se transpercent.

            Ceux de Marc se remplissent de larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à contenir. Étrangement, ce n'est pas la peine qui le fait basculer. C'est la certitude que Théo sera là à l’attendre quand il sortira de cette chambre. Il ne sait pas ce que ça donnera eux deux, jusqu'où ils iront, s'ils iront même quelque part. Il sait juste que Théo lui offre un après.

            Et juste comme ça, le monde n'a plus tout à fait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler.

 

            Vient le moment où les infirmières annoncent que tout est fini. Elles disent pas mal d'autres choses. Des mots de réconfort murmurés d'une voix douce. Marc ne les entend pas. Par contre, il distingue les hoquets de son père. Lui ne tient debout que grâce à l'angle du mur.

            Marc sent sa respiration se nouer. Une énorme boule qui l'obstrue des bronches à la gorge, comme si ses poumons se rétrécissaient pour ne plus former qu'une vilaine éponge destinée à retenir prisonnier tout son chagrin, toute sa douleur. Il a perdu l'envie de hurler et de se battre. Cette colère qui le rongeait depuis l'annonce de la maladie.

            Marc doit pourtant respirer par la bouche tant son nez est encombré. Ce mouvement fait glisser la première larme sur son visage. Silencieuse, elle dévale sa joue et se perd dans son cou, humide et froide.

            Puis une seconde. Et une autre encore.

 

            Il ne sait pas combien de temps il demeure ainsi, figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Quand les larmes se tarissent un peu, Marc sort de sa torpeur sans bien savoir comment. Il se retourne et voit que les infirmières ont déserté la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. C'est avec une distance presque froide qu'il remarque que son père serre toujours les doigts de sa femme dans les siens. Ses épaules affaissées tressaillent. Marc s'approche et s'agenouille à ses côtés, la tête appuyée contre la cuisse de son père.

            Une main rude et calleuse se pose sur son crâne, maladroite, tremblante. Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux. Marc se redresse alors d'un bond pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s'enlacent sans que l'on sache qui console qui, qui demeure fort, qui s'effondre, qui frotte le dos de l'autre.

            Quand ils se séparent, Marc trouve enfin le courage de se retourner vers sa mère. Ses yeux ont été fermés et elle a presque l'air sereine en dépit de ses joues creusées, de ses yeux haves et de ses lèvres trop bleues. Comme si la peur s'était finalement envolée. Comme si, enfin, le repos lui était permis.

            Elle n'a jamais cru à toutes ces conneries de Paradis et de vie après la mort. Marc non plus. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que, où qu'on aille après, ce ne soit pas trop merdique. Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas mérité. Elle a gagné le droit de se reposer.

            Il se penche alors au-dessus du lit dans une posture qu'il sait être presque semblable à celle de son père, appuyé sur son poing fermé. Ses lèvres sont engourdies et presque insensibles lorsqu'il dépose un baiser sur son front.

_Au revoir, maman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il y a quelque chose à dire, alors j'espère seulement que ça vous aura plu.  
> Bisous à tous


End file.
